caprichosa obsesion
by kena86
Summary: Ace tiene un extraño cambio de actitud, despues de unos años se sabe porque, pero antes hubo consecuencias. yaoi slash mpreg
1. Chapter 1

"tal vez fires, quizas silt vester, pero no ace, aunque sea el chico del año, nunca el.. A el nunca lo amare": de saber que estas palabras provocaria, nunca las habria dicho. Se lamenta el pato peligro, mientras desde un piso arriba, ve a sus niños y a Ace jugando, es una escena tierna, pero aparte de eso, el preferiria no estar ligado a ese conejo "dos caras", no hay un día en que no recuerde cómo empezo la situacion.

Hace 6 seis años. Se instalaron en el planeta de piolinus, el pato no se la pasaba muy bien, pues siendo el guardaespaldas del pajaro, al principio terminaba siendo su compañero de juegos en que siempre terminaba perjudicado, asi que debia tener cuidado cada vez que el noble piolinus tenia una idea, aprendio como manejarlo, pero algo empezo a incomodarlo, sentia que alguien lo vigilaba, al ver a su alrededor esperaba que fuera producto de su imaginacion, pero siempre encuentra al orejon lider, que al ser descubierto solo manda un saludo con la mano, ¿acaso desde que se mudaron tiene mucho tiempo libre?, como sea al pato le parecia sospechosa la nueva actitud de ace.  
Pero algo exploto cuando volvio silt vestre, llegando, los loonatics ya estaban en posición de ataque, pero el gato no ataco, pidio una audiencia con piolinus, quien lo acepto de inmediato sin preocupaciones, los loonatics se mantuvieron atentos. Y pato peligro se mantuvo al lado del pequeño monarca.  
-¿quieres trabajar para mi?- repitio sorprendido piolinus ante el ofrecimiento del gran gato.  
-ashi, esh, me dishte mala fama, las veces que me humillashte, pues, creo que ahora tengo un trauma al realizar un trabajo, ya no puedo ser malo, asi que dedici intentar ser bueno- explico sil vestestre, su comentario provoca risas entre los loonatics. Pero hubo un intercambio de mirada con el pato.  
-podria ser una trampa- interrumpio ace. El unico que no se rio y vio la comunicación silenciosa.  
-pruebalo- dijo tranquilamente el gato.  
-contratado- exclamo piolinus muy emocionado- seras mi segundo guardian personal-.  
-emm, ¿no prefiere que sea el cocinero?- propone un poco temeroso, pato vuelve a reir, y ace se enoja mas.  
-oh no no, me divierto mucho contigo y con el señor pato la diversión sera doble- el pato ahora tiembla un poco con la expresion "diversion" del sicótico pajarillo. Y tambien el gato. Los demas rien menos Ace.

Ala hora de dormir. Ya todos iban a descansar, menos Ace que esperaba.  
-Ace, ya es hora de dormir,¿Qué esperas?- pregunto Lexi extrañada, desde que llego silt vestre ha estado muy serio, mas bien enojado.-¿Qué te pasa?-.  
Antes de contestar, las puertas se deslizaron dejando entrar a un pato exhausto quien se dirigía a la mesa de la cena.-¿Por qué siguen despiertos?- pregunto con su humor de siempre.  
-Esperandote- replico Ace, Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de su lider, no entendian la razon.  
-¿y a ti que te pasa?- pato tambien lo noto, y era de los que querian una explicación rapida.  
-..ah.. Dinos que ha hecho y dicho el silt vestre-ordeno Ace.  
- ash , ¿no puede ser mañana?, estoy muerto, el polluelo se entusiasmo demasiado con su nuevo guardian que jugo pesado, el gato quedo dormido a mitad del salon principal. Tal vez se quede dormido todo el dia. ¿contento?, me voy a dormir- pato se retira con un vaso de leche a su habitacion, lexi nota que Ace espera que el pato peligro se meta a su cuarto, ante de retirarse al suyo.

Pasaron unos dias, y el recelo de los loonatics con silt vestre bajo, ya que estaba muy ocupado complaciendo al noble piolinus que apenas se acordaba de respirar, no habia forma que planeara algo malo, pero Ace seguia molesto, nadie sabia porque y ya empezaba a irritarlos, hasta que dijo -El pato ya estuvo mucho tiempo con ese gato-.  
"¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿??????!!!!!!!". Asi que era eso. Los loonatics observan. Es cierto, el pato ahora tiene una amistad especial.  
-Ace-tiene-razon-hemos-abandonado-al-pobre-pato-ya-no-estamos-juntos-como-antes-bueno-solo-tal-vez-estemos-juntos-en-batallas-pero-al-volver-el-pato-regresa-con-piolinus-y-silt-vestre-¿Qué-dicen?-una-fogata-con-salchichas-malvaviscos-y-chocolate-caliente--propone rev. Logro decir todo antes de que tech le agarrara el pico.  
-por que no?, hace tiempo que no hacemos algo juntos, últimamente solo esperamos que algo suceda.-apoyo el coyote al correcamino.  
-mañana en la tarde podemos empezar, debemos hacer unas compras, vamos furia.- se encamina lexi jalando al demonio de tazmania.  
Ace no dice nada, solo observa como sus compañeros planean la fogata, pero eso no era lo que queria expresar.

Al dia siguiente. En un balcon del planeta. -oh, que ricas semillas, gracias- agradecio piolinus.  
-no hay de que su majestad -respondio lexi-¿quieres mas salchichas pato?-  
-ya me llene de salchichas, gracias-silt vestre le pasa una taza de chocolate caliente- gracias-.  
-¿no dijiste que estabas lleno?-replico Ace.  
-dije de salchichas, todavía tengo espacio para el chocolate-dijo pato acercandose al gato, como si Ace fuera una voz en el aire.  
Ya pasada las horas, los loonatics le empezo dar sueño y se empezaron a retirarse, pero los ultimos: silt vestre, piolinus, pato, y ace. Piolinus se estaba quedando dormido. -oh. Cielos, que sueño, Ace, ¿puede acompañarme hasta mis aposentos?-ordeno piolinus, Ace esta contrariado, pato y gato son sus guardianes, pero ellos estan a punto de caer dormidos.  
-De acuerdo, noble piolinus- Ace acompaña al pájaro hasta sus puertas. Y vuelve pronto al balcon, por un momento cree que ya se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, porque ya no hay luz de la fogata. Pero escucha ruidos. Asi que se asoma. Sentia como la sangre se le subia a la cabeza. ¡sabia que esto pasaria!. El pato y Silt vestre estaban en una situación comprometedora, al ver que estaban solos, apagaron el fuego, y se acomodaron en el piso para ver las estrellas, y el pato esta muy comodo entre el torso y el brazo del gato, el cual asegura al pato a su lado. Ace quiere entrar con su espada y separarlos, pero se controla, tiene que separarlos.. Tiene una idea. Y se retira.


	2. Chapter 2

Al dia siguiente: piolinus apenas sale,y un conejo lo aborda.--oh señor conejo, que susto me dio-  
-disculpeme noble piolinus, pero quisiera pedirle un gran favor-pidio el lider de los loonatics.

Mas tarde.  
-¿vacaciones?-se sorprendio el pato a lo que escucho.  
-una semana señor pato ¿Qué le parece?- ofrecio piolinus.  
-mmm.. ¿Por qué no?, necesito reponer fuerzas después de la tortura que me haces vivir cada dia-reflexiono peligro.  
-oye, ¿y que hay de mi?, yo tambien tengo que aguantarte cada dia- replico el gato.  
-si, pero el señor pato tiene mas antigüedad, que usted señor gato- explico piolinus.  
-oh-  
-pero no se preocupe señor pato no ira solo, el señor conejo lo compañara- añadio el polluelo.  
-¿Ace?¿Por qué?-se extraño pato.  
-el pobre no se ha sentido bien, ha estado muy estresado-  
-bien, eso explicaria su mal humor y extraño comportamiento-observo pato.  
-muy bien señor pato, nos vemos en una semana, el lindo gatito y yo lo estaremos esperando-

Ace y pato se preparan para ir a acmepulco.  
-¿acmepulco?-pregunta el pato solo por comentar.  
-como los viejos tiempos ¿eh, viejo?- respondio Ace mas animado.  
"de verdad quiere tomar estas vacaciones" penso el pato mientras se dirigía a un portal.  
-que se la pasen bien- despidio lexi.

3 dias despues. Lexi le toco hacer una revision de que si algun planeta necesita de su ayuda, pero descubre que su vieja base de acmetropolis esta activa, ¿la habian asaltado?. Activa las camaras para ver que pasaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver al pato peligro rondando la base. ¿Qué hace ahí? Se pregunta la coneja, se ve preocupado. ¿Dónde esta Ace?. Con estas preguntas Lexi se encamina a un portal para transportarse a acmetropolis.

Acmetropolis: lexi llega a su vieja base. -pato, pato, ¿estas aquí?-  
Pato aparece y el da un abrazo-ay, lexi que bueno que eres tu, por un momento me asuste cuando me llamaste, pero cuando identifique tu voz, me puse feliz-  
-tranquilo pato, pareces rev, ¿Dónde esta Ace? ¿le paso algo?- pregunto lexi tomando las manos de pato.  
-ojala-dijo con total resentimiento.  
-¿Qué'-se extraño la coneja.  
-emm, no importa- pato estaba muy extraño.  
-¿Qué paso?. Siguió preguntando lexi ahora mas preocupada.  
-no creo que quieras saberlo-ahora pato intenta apartarse, evitando las preguntas.  
-pato tu sabes que voy a insistir, cuentame.-  
-de acuerdo, dejame sentarme- lexi tambien se sienta muy curiosa.  
-(suspiro), bien lexi, cuando llegamos acmepulco, el primer dia fue de relajacion, ya sabes, playa y acostarse en la hamacas, pero Ace seguia portandose extraño como concentrandose en algo. Al dia siguiente, se me acerco y empezo a decirme cosas horribles-  
-¿cosas horribles? ¿Qué cosas?-  
-que ustedes no me aguantaban, que solo me dejaban quedarme porque tenia poderes y tenian que quedarse callados-  
-¿Qué?, eso no es cierto, nosotros si te queremos, ¿de verdad Ace te dijo eso?-.  
-fue muy doloroso lo que dijo, pero después cambio el tema, tal vez no tanto, empezo a decirme que el era el unico que me apreciaba, que nos debiamos favores mutuos, que desde que nos conocimos somos inseparables, un monton de cosas, yo estaba muy confundido, y de repente me pregunto sobre silt vestre-  
-¿y porque te pregunto sobre el? Solo son amigos- pato se tapo la cara-¿son amigos? ¿no?-.  
-veraz, silt y yo ibamos a iniciar una relacion cuando volviera de las vacaciones-confeso pato.  
-oh, con r azon se les veia muy contentos juntos, ¿y Ace?-.  
-El tambien creyo que solo eramos muy buenos amigos, y espero que yo respondiera eso, pero le fui sincero-.  
-Debes saber yo siempre sere tu amiga-.  
-ojala Ace hubiera dicho lo mismo-.  
-¿Qué hizo?-  
-no reacciono muy bien, se puso furioso, y me dijo.. Que me amaba-  
Lexi no supo que decir, pero explica la actitud del lider, pero ya sabia que tenia un cariño especial por el pato, todos le tienen un cariño especial.  
-yo quede en shock por la sorpresa, me pidio que me quedara con el, nos retiraramos y empezaramos una vida juntos.. Lo rechace.-  
-¡oh!-  
-asi es, le dije que lo respetaba como amigo y lider, pero yo no siento nada por el, eso lo puso mas furioso, y me asuste, se que hubiera una pelea, el ganaria, asi que me desapareci, me transporte durante horas para que no me encontrara, me vine aquí, pensando que el iria al planeta, pero si tu supiste que estoy aquí el vendra, ahora ya se lo que es el acoso-.  
-no te preocupes, emm.. No te ofendas ¿Por qué silt vestre?-  
-no lo se, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, tengo atraccion por los chicos malos, después de phire..-  
-¡phire!, ¿te involucraste con el?-  
-tal vez fire, quizas silt vestre, pero no Ace, aunque sea el chico del año, nunca el.. A el nunca lo amare-sentencio el pato a lexi, pero no sabia que alguien mas escucho todo lo que dijo.  
-supongo que los chicos malos son mas atractivos que los buenos- la muñequera de lexi se enciende con un ruidito.-una emergencia, tengo que volver, cuidate pato-. Lexi vuelve a pasar por un portal, sin saber que dejaba a su plumifero amigo a merced de su acosador.  
Y el pobre pato no lo sintio acercarse por detrás, hasta que estuvo atrapado en un abrazo. Incluso sintio que algo agarraba su muñeca y no era una mano, pero si reconocio la voz que le hablaba al oido-no te preocupes, yo te enseñara a amarme-.  
-oh oh-se dijo a si mismo pato, no tenia salvacion.

Al dia siguiente. Lexi esta todo el dia pensativa, esto afectaria al grupo, pato tiene una obligación con piolinus, pero ahora su planeta es la base, asi que tendrian que convivir, tal vez el resto de sus amigos tengan una idea de cómo resolver este conflicto.  
-oigan chicos..-se dirigue al grupo que queda. Pero es interrumpida. Por un portal abierto. Del cual aparece Ace, muy serio.  
-¿Dónde esta pato?- pregunta como una orden.  
-¿pato?, el no esta aquí, se supone que estaba contigo-observo tech.  
-ay-Ace-perdiste-a-pato-se aterro rev.  
Ace no dijo, solo se adentro al planeta para ver si de verdad no estaba. Lexi propuso a rev y coyote ir a acmetropolis, aunque sus compañeros no entienden porque hacerlo a escondidas de Ace.  
Al llegar a la vieja base:-Rev, por favor da una revision al lugar y avisame si ves algo fuera de lugar- Rev sale y no tarda en regresa con un extraña muñequera gruesa y rota.  
-esto.-dijo mostrando el aparato.  
-¡un momento!, es uno de mis inventos, hace tiempo que me propuse ver si podia crear un mecanismo que suprima nuestros poderes, solo por curiosidad-.  
-¿dices que para suprimir nuestros poderes? ¿acaso Ace lo sabia?-pregunta lexi un poco alterada.  
-de hecho, era el unico que lo sabia- concluyo Tech.  
-¡oh dios mio!- exclamo Lexi, juntando piezas, era obvio lo que habia pasado, no debio dejar solo al pato.-volvamos al planeta-.  
-lexi-¿Qué-pasa?-¿sabes-que-le-paso-a-pato? rev igual que tech de contrariado por la actitud de la coneja.  
-les explicare con mas calma despues, tristemente lexi, sintiendo que fallo en algo importante: proteger a un amigo.


	3. Chapter 3

4 años despues.  
Fuera de Acmetropolis, un auto-casa va llegando a la ciudad con 2 tripulantes.  
-¿estas emocionado?, tus abuelos de seguro deben haberte comprado muchos regalos-.  
-pero ya no tengo espacio en mi cuarto- respondio un pequeño conejito de 3 años, do color blanco y negro, y con sus mismo ojos.  
-hay juguetes que ya no usas, ¿Qué tal si los regalas a los huerfanos? Ellos no tienen y de seguro los haras muy felices-le recomendo el pato.  
-esta bien, sera como navidad, y yo sere santa clus-dijo muy entusiasmado, el pato sonrie. Pero al entrar a la ciudad se pone serio y observo el alrededor.  
-¿Por qué casi no venimos?- pregunto el pequeño.  
-es queee.. Mami tiene que trabajar, dando la vuelta al mundo, recolectando informacion, para que el escritor le pague y siga dando vuelta por el mundo-.  
-¿ya entrare a la escuela?-pregunta otra vez el niño.  
-emm, ¿para que quieres ir a la escuela? Hay muchos buscapleitos, mal almuerzo, y tareas-el pato trata de persuadir a su hijo.  
-pero vi en la tele que los niños ya van a la escuela a los 3 años, y yo casi tengo 4-.  
-y gracias a la tele aprendiste a leer y escribir, ¿no vas a decir que esos videos educativos, no sirvieron?-.  
-pero no tengo amigos-dijo muy triste el conejito bajando las orejas.  
El pato no dijo nada, no le gustaba que su hijo estuviera triste, pero tenia razones para no quedarse en un solo lugar, y la razon era el miedo de encontrarse con cierto conejo posesivo.

En la residencia de los foster (padres de pato)  
-¡mira quien esta aquí! ¡mi pequeño jerry! ¡has crecido mucho!-dijo la abuela foster.  
-si, hace mucho que no teniamos noticias, nos preocupamos- menciono el señor foster a pato.  
-no crei que fuera necesario mandar mensajes si estabamos tan cerca-dijo mientras bajaba unas maletas.  
-veo que no te quedaras mucho tiempo-  
-tu lo sabes, el descanso no empieza, tengo que limpiar mi casa movil, y jerry debe elegir que juguetes quiere quedarse y cuales regalar a beneficencia-.  
-¡oh! ¡que dulce! Que buen niño, no te preocupes, te compramos muchos regalos cuando supimos que nos venian a visitar- exclamo la abuela.  
-te lo dije- recordo el pato a jerry.

Mas tarde, pato conducia el auto de su padre, con los juguetes sin usar, lo acompaña su hijo, que quiere ver la ciudad, el queria dar un paseo tranquilo sin auto, pato se lo dara mas tarde, pero le preocupa que alguien lo reconociera y corriera la voz, por eso llevaba gafas negras y una gorra, aunque a la vez sentia que se puso el disfraz mas absurdo del mundo.  
-ya llegamos, dejamos los juguetes, e iremos a un lugar divertido-.  
-¿podemos ir a un museo? Ye hemos ido a todos las ferias del mundo-.  
-vaya, ¿Dónde salio este chico tan listo?-expreso pato muy cariñosamente, a el no le gusta el arte, pero sabe que los que si, llegan a ser gente importante, esta muy orgulloso.  
Despues de un rato, todo iba bien, en el paseo, y el viaje en el museo fue tranquilo, pato ya se habia olvidado de su temor, hasta que:  
-Jerry pasemos al banco para consultar nuestra cuenta- propuso el pato dirigiéndose al banco. Pero antes de llegar las puertas se rompen y sale "gravitoso" , con dinero flotando, era un robo.  
-oh rayos, vamonos- Pato jalo a su hijo a un lugar seguro y escondido, en cualquier momento llegarian los heroes a poner el orden. Y era lo que menos queria. Se puso detrás de unas columnas.  
Y efectivamente un portal se abrio y los loonatics hicieron su aparicion. -te tardaste en escapar, viejo-  
-solo salgo para aplastarlos-dijo agarrando algunos escombros grandes y aventarlos.  
Lexi desttruye son rayos sonoros, ace esquiva, igual que rev, taz los recibe con golpes, Tech esta a un lado, complicandose con un aparato. -Doc, ¿Qué esperas con ese aparato antigravedad?-replico Ace todavía esquivando escombros.  
-¡mi aparato se atoro!-dijo desesperado tratando de repararlo, desgraciadamente un escombro se dirigía a el. -¡mami!-expreso aterrado.  
-¡doc!-se espantaron los loonatics, rev no lo alcanzaria. Y pato esta viendo todo.. Sabia que se arrepentiria.  
-¡quedate aquí!-ordeno pato a jerry y desaparece frente a su hijo.  
-¿¡Mama!?-se asusta el pequeño.  
El coyote ya dijo sus oraciones y sintio su hora que fue sustituida por un sensación de una mano en su hombro y por una sensación familiar de teletrasportacion, y de repente estaba a 5 metros de donde estaba un segundo antes-¿pato?- era el unico que podia hacer eso.  
-¿Qué esperas? ¡repara esa cosa!-le replico el pato que se quito los lentes y la gorra. Aunque el coyote estaba feliz de ver a su viejo amigo y su carácter de siempre, tenia que componer el aparato para derrotar a gravitoso.  
-miren nada mas quien volvio, ¿quieres que te de la bienvenida, pato? ¿Qué te parece este enorme escombro sobre la multitud?- dijo mientras levantaba el gran pedazo, la multitud que se quedo viendo ,sufrio tambien el poder de gravedad el peso del escombro cayo sobre ellos, sin poder moverse, incluyendo a jerry. Pato sintio todas sus plumas vibrar al ver la escena.  
Gravitoso lanzo el escombro, pato no perdio el tiempo se transporto sobre el escombro en movimiento y con la misma rapidez volvio a trasportarse atrás de gravitoso, que tardo en comprender lo que hacia el plumifero, lo siguiente que sintio fue un tremendo golpe y quedo inconsiente. Pato volvio a desaparecer.  
Los loonatics estan anonadados, de la nada aparece pato para salvar al coyote y en otro segundo derrota solo a gravitoso. La gente libre de la gravedad del villano, vitorea, pero el heroe del dia ya no esta a la vista.  
Jerry esta muy impresionado y temeroso, su mama no esta y el, en medio de la gente se siente indefenso, no sabe donde buscar, al otro lado de la calle, pato se quita su sueter y lo tira a la basura y volvio a ponerse el gorra y las gatas, a toda prisa, para salir a buscar a su hijo. Para suerte para el su hijo salio de la multitud del lado contrario donde estan los loonatics. -¡Jerry!- lo llamo, el pequeño seguia asustado, pero se alegro al ver a su madre que vino por el, pato lo tomo entre sus brazos, y sin alterarse o llamar la atención se retira.  
-mama ¿Qué paso?- pregunta jerry.  
-algun dia te lo contare-le susurra pato.


	4. Chapter 4

En la recidencia foster. En la noche  
-esperara que salga de la ciudad, porque seguro ya se dio cuenta en el primer año que no estaba, seguro vigilara las salida, pero tampoco me puedo quedar, igual me buscara y tal vez empieze aquí, en casa de mis padres, tal vez deberia salir de manera subterranea- murmulla pato en la sala solitaria, después de revivir las acciones heroicas, recuerda en primer lugar porque no queria venir, por otra parte se alegra haber salvado a tech y a la gente, pero ahora..-¿eres tu jerry?-.  
El conejito entro a la sala con pijama, se nota que no habia dormido, trago saliva- quiero saber.. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un ex heroe?, lo de tus poderes los usaste ante,s lo recuerdo vagamente, pero ahora me doy cuenta que nunca me dices nada de tu vida, o de quien fue mi padre, siempre dices que soy muy listo, ¿no estoy listo para que me digas todo?-.  
Pato no dice nada al principio, solo arruga la frnte antes de decir- eres muy listo, y tal vez comprendas.. Pero yo soy el que no esta listo-. El conejito no insiste, triste vuelve a su cuarto asignado. Pato tambien esta triste, creyo que viajar por el mundo y mantener entretenido a jerry, evitaria esa pregunta, especialmente sobre su origen.

Al dia siguiente. Pato con su padre limpiaba su casa-movil, para irse, pero recibe una llamada-¿hola?-  
-hola, amigo, necesitas que hagas un trabajo para mi-.  
-no es lo que he hecho los ultimos 3 años- responde el pato.  
-y te lo agradezco amigo, ¿Qué te parece una entrevista con un ex villano?-.  
-¿ex villano? ¿eso existe?-  
-que gracioso, si ya te anote una cita, estas listo en 2 horas, te mandare los datos en un mensaje-.  
Pato colgo, -tengo una cita en dos horas, dejemos esto, tengo que arreglarme-le dijo a su padre mientras entraba a la casa, su madre se emociono con la palabra "cita", pensando en otra cosa, pero no dice nada.

Despues de hora y media. Pato ya esta listo.- portate bien con tus abuelos, tratare de no tardarme,-explico pato a su hijo.  
-tardate todo lo que quieras, nos la vamos a pasar muy bien-dijo la abuela picaramente, pato no entiende esa actitud, pero mejor se da prisa y se va en el auto de su padre. Tal vez debio dejar una advertencia: no abrirle a un conejo.

En la puerta de salida de los recolectores de basura, fires sale.  
-¿recolector de basura?, la vida no te ha tratado bien ¿eh?- dice el pato acercandose.  
-vaya, vaya, miren quien esta aquí, crei que no vovleria a verte-dice fires mientras observa.  
-después de la entrevista no me volveras a ver-  
-¿tu vas a entrevistarme?, que suerte la mia, ¿quieres que te invite un café?-  
-¿tu pagas?-  
-claro-.  
Pato sonrie y va a su lado.

En la residencia foster. "toc toc" -yo abro-jerry abre la puerta y encuentra a un conejo que le recuerda al loonatics de ayer.  
-hola pequeño, ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Ace.  
-emm, yo.. Soy jerry, ¿Quién eres tu?-le toco preguntar.  
-yo soy Ace- dice el lider de los loonatics con mucha tranquilidad, bajando a la altura del pequeño-dime ¿conoces a pato?-.  
-es mi mama-

-¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunta jerry muy desconfiado.  
Aparece la abuela foster-¡Ace!, hace tiempo que no te veia.  
-¿abuela?-  
-Ace es un viejo amigo de tu mami, no te vi desde hace 4 años, ya no te puede avisar que encontre a pato, ya no te encontre en su base, Pato no esta, esta en una cita, jiji-.  
-Abuela le estas dando mucha informacion- a jerry no le gusto la cara seria que puso Ace cuando escucho la palabra "cita". pero luego se incorporo.  
-oye jerry, ¿no te gustaria ver unas fotos de mi y tu mami, cuando eramos un equipo? ¿sabias que era un loonatics?  
-¿en serio?- jerry sospecho.  
-claro, tengo unas fotos, pero estan mi casa, ¿quieres venir?- invito Ace, jerry iba a decir que no, pero su abuela vuelve a interrumpir.  
-Ace es un conocido loonatics, es el heroe de la ciudad, se puede confiar en el, yo le avisare a tu mami, sera algo emocionante-jerry ya tenia permiso, pero no se sentia seguro, por otra parte le causaba curiosidad el pasado de su madre.  
-es.. Esta bien-. Acepto jerry mientras Ace ofrecia su mano.

En una cafeteria. Pato y fires seguian con la entrevista.  
-si fue algo doloroso, porque me picaron mucho, lo bueno es que me regalaron una pomada y no hay cicatrices-.  
-si dices que fue doloroso no pareces traumado-comenta.  
-es que eran breves, ademas, el que te quiten los poderes, no significa que dejes de ser malo, hablando de malo, ¿estas libre mañana en la noche?-.  
-lo dudo-responde pato antes de que su teléfono suene-¿hola?.. ¡¿Qué?!, ¿mamá, como pudiste?, ¡claro que no debiste dejarlo!, ¡voy por el!, me tengo que ir, pero pensare en esa invitacion- se va con su teletransportacion.  
-te esperare-.

En la vieja base de los loonatics. Un conejo descansa , esperando. Una puerta explota. Pato peligro esta furioso.  
-¡Ace!, ¿Dónde esta mi hijo?- replico pato con sus bolas aqua en cada mano.  
-nuestro hijo.-  
-cierra el hocico, estas loco, después de lo que me hicistes, ¿crees que dejare que estes en la vida de jerry? Eres despreciable-  
-adoro cuando dices "despreciable", yo solo te mostre mi amor, y no me puedes negar ver a mi hijo, si vamos a corte, me cederian la custodia por que todos dicen que soy un buen ejemplo, y no quieres pelear, jerry me dijo que ya no usas tus poderes, asi que estas fuera de forma, y no quiero hacerte daño- pato estaba temblando, el si queria empezar una pelea, pero Ace tenia razon, no tenia posibilidades de ganar, y al negar el conocimiento del hijo, era muy posible que se lo quitaran.  
-nunca crei que fueras capaz de jugar sucio-.  
-yo solo quiero lo que me pertenece-  
Pato esta derrotado mentalmente, apaga sus poderes y cae de rodillas. -dime que quieres que haga-.  
Ace sonrie.


	5. Chapter 5

En la celebracion, pato se reencuentra con sus viejos amigos, se entera que lexi les contó a todos su situacion, y la relacion con el lider se tenso un poco, seguia siendo un buen lider a la hora de la pelea, pero el se hizo a lado en la convivencia, desde que pato se fue, ha tratado de buscarlo pero los pedidos de ayuda no dejaban de llegar, piolinus no fue, de seguro no le dijeron, si hubiera venido, tambien vendria silt vestr, entonces seria una situación tensa. El pato reconoce que prefiere las torturas del canario, que estar en esa situacion. -mamá, ¿Ace es mi papa? ¿verdad?-.  
-si jerry-.  
-¿por.. Porque.. No..?- Jerry no sabia como hacer la pregunta para saber porque no lo habia conocido antes o porque no se casaron.  
-las preguntas para despues-interrumpio Ace, aparecio detrás de jerry, tan de repente que asusto a pato y a los loonatics (pero no exagerado)-ahora tu te quedaras con mis padres, mientras pato y yo vamos de luna de miel, (pato temblo).  
-¿se van?- se alarmo jerry.  
-Solo 7 dias-le tranquilizo Ace poniendose a su altura. -¿no quieres pasar tiempo con tus 4 abuelos?-.  
-pues..si..,pero mama y yo nunca nos hemos separado-explica jerry.  
-So.. Solo seran 7 dias.. Jerry, pasara rapido-lo tranquiliza pato, mientras lo abraza.  
-o..ok-

En la luna de miel. "Dios mio, estoy molido, ¿Cómo es que tiene tanta energia?"piensa pato, mientras se levanta, Ace esta mas activo que la primera vez, le agradece que sea gentil, pero se recrimina asi mismo por ser debil, la primera vez, estaba indefenso, Ace le suprimio los poderes con ese invento del coyote, lo admite siempre fue cobarde pero fue un mal momento para tener miedo a un daño fisico, el se dejo ser, con la esperanza de que se detuviera, o que por lo menos fuera a arrepentirse, pero no sucedió, tan pronto se durmio, pato se quito el invento con una pinza filosa, y huyo, tan pronto llego a la primera ciudad, la suerte le sonrio, se detuvo a descansar y justo delante de el, pinkester con su pandilla estaban asaltando un banco, aunque quisiera no puede detenerlos, llamaría la atencion, y Ace se enteraria, solo se quedo viendo, pinkester lo vio, se fueron en su carrito, pato se fue mas al rato y al dar la vuelta se encuentra con su viejo amigo de la infancia, tranquilamente hablan un rato, pato no dice mucho, solo que se esconde, pinkester se sincera diciendo querer ser escritor, y llena su tiempo libre escribiendo, sus compinches ya estan muy viejos y no podran seguir asaltando y el no puede hacerlo solo , no le interesa ser actor, a pesar de ser bueno, le propone a pato dar la vuelta al mundo para recaudar información y si el libro tiene éxito el tambien saldria beneficiado, pato acepto por que todavía tenia remordimiento por la trampa en la adopcion, pinkester le compro la casamovil, después se di cuenta que viajar por el mundo tenia sus beneficios, no se quedaba en un lugar para que el conejo lo encontrara, y no tardo en recibir su primera paga, de verdad le estaba llendo bien, y al poco tiempo se dio cuenta de su embarazo, ahora sabe porque los padres dan su vida por esas criaturas, por lo menos le escribio a pinkester antes, para que ya no lo esperara, "oh, no, se esta despertando". -estoy aquí-.  
-perfecto- dice Ace dandole un abrazo.  
"vaya, que suerte la mia" se dijo mismo el plumifero.

10 meses despues. -se llama amber. Anuncio pato presentando a su hija, una patita blanca con cabello gris como su padre.  
-¡que linda!, hola amber-lexi esta muy emocionada que se pone en primer lugar.  
-uga, pequeñita-señalo furia su tamaño.  
-para ti todo es pequeño, taz-le dijo tech que tambien estaba embelesado con la pequeña.  
-no-te-la-vallas-a-comer-pidio rev.  
-gadaga para nada.. ¿cocina?-pregunto taz.  
-pasa taz- dio permiso pato. Estan en la mansión bunny, era el mejor lugar para recibir visitas, las familias de pato y de ace venian seguido, en las primeras semanas y después volverian a la base acmetropolis, donde vivian, Ace estaba dormido en un sofa del cuarto, profundamente dormido, no porque hubiera tenido una pelea pesada, si no por que era "insaciable", pato se esforzaba por quererlo, pero tenian mas sexo que convivencia, cada vez que estaban solos, se comportaba en frente de la gente, aunque Ace no dejaba de decirle que lo amaba y le da muchas caricias, pero tal vez deba preocuparse traer un bebe cada año.


	6. Chapter 6

años despues. -¿Por qué no me amas? Ooooh-Ace casi cae al piso, pato alcanza atraparlo.  
-me gustaria tener este debate, pero tu ni puedes mantenerte de pie- se pone un brazo tras el cuello para llevarlo al cuarto. Una alarma suena: hay problemas en acmetropolis. -que se encargue la policia, tu estas a punto de desmayarte y hay que pasar por los niños a la escuela-. Se quejo pato arrastrando a su alto compañero.  
-si no cumples, nos quitaran los lujos-Ace apenas con esfuerzo levantaba la cabeza.  
-eso si que no, entonces te dejare en la sala-de inmediato se transporto alli, dejo a ace en la sillon , se transporto otra vez y regreso con un bote de aspirinas y agua, y se las da-bueno, me voy- pero antes de irse Ace la da un jalon en un brazo para acercarlo y darle un beso.  
-vuelve pronto- pidio Ace sensualmente.  
.. Esta bien-. Respondio páto antes de salir a un balcon y prender los cohetes para volar. "parece que olvido el tema del que queria hablar, sin mencionar que sus desmayos son cada vez mas seguidos, hace poco se quejaba de frecuentes dolores de cabeza, ya fue al doctor y según después volvio con pastillas, pero no mejora, ahora son desmayos, tal vez perdida de memoria y leves cambios de humor, especialmente de celos, hace 2 años se reencontro con piolines y silt vestre, fue un momento tenso, los niños se fueron a jugar con piolinus, pero Ace tenia una actitud defensiva, pato tuvo que permanecer a su lado (agarrandolo del brazo, por si queria sacar la espada del guardian) hacer de intemediario, como hacer comentarios de cualquier cosa para romper el hielo, pero los celos no deberia extrañarle, un año después que nacio amber, aparecio fires, estaba de visita en la casa de sus suegros, descansando en el jardin, y escucho una voz, -oye patito-.  
-¿eh?, ¿quien anda ahí?, no quieres provocar al pato peligro-amenazo el pato activando sus poderes, pero aparece fires-¿tu' ¿Qué haces aquí?-.  
-dijiste que tendrias una cita conmigo , y nunca me llamaste, asi que pase por ti-  
-eres despreciable, no puedo tener una cita contigo, por que tengo familia, fue un gusto verte, no azotes la puerta al salir- pero Fires se acerca, si algo tenia fires era que tenia una voz sensual.  
-vamos, nadie tiene que enterarse- fires le besa la mano, Pato esta sonrojado, con Ace solo son caricias y sexo, pero le gustan, ser deseado por alguien mas que lo invita a una aventura, esta casi en shock. Claro que no necesito responder porque llego Ace y ya tenia su espada sobre el cuello del exvillano. -gulp-.  
-¡quitale las manos de encima!- su voz era totalmente macabra, y se notaba que estaba decidido a cortar cabezas. Pato se solto de fires y se acerco a Ace para tranquilizarlo.  
-Ace, baja la espada- pidio pato tratando de tomar el brazo y bajar la espada, pero el conejo no se mueve. -no debes lastimarlo, es solo un debil civil, eres un loonatic… vienen los niños- Ace se distrajo volviendose a ver donde venian, fires aprovecho para escapar, cuando Ace se da cuenta, quizo mandar un ataque a distancia, pero pato lo contiene con un abrazo, el conejo le corresponde el abrazo, unos dias después se entera que Ace pide una orden de restricción en contra de fires. Desde entonces ha tratado de hablar sobre el amor de pato, pero de repente cambiaba de opinión o se le olvidaba. Era raro.  
-ya llegue- según el mapa, ese era lugar, pero no era un banco, era un museo-crei que era un asalto-replico con uno de los policias.  
-si es un asalto, el cirquero quiere robar articulos de arte, pero el dia de hoy vinieron niños de varias escuelas, asi que tiene rehenes y quiere que le traigamos las demas obras de otros museos- le explica el oficial.  
-…..es verdad, yo firme un permiso a mis hijos para ir al museo, ¿y por que no hacen nada? es solo un cirquero- reclama.  
-porque tiene unos androides que se hicieron pasar por policias, asi entro-. Le explica el policia.  
En ese momento se escucho un escándalo adentro, y el cirquero paso por la pared hasta el otro edificio -¡auch!-. Del hueco que quedo en el museo sale una cabezita.  
-y la proxima que quieras ponerle las manos encima a la mona lisa, yo te buscare y te pondre tus implantes electricos donde no puedas alcanzarlos-amenazo la pequeña pata.  
-eso lo veremos. Respondio el cirquero, sacando un control remoto, esperando que algo pasara, pero no paso nada, y de repente aparece un conejo de 10 años en su lado y le tira lo que parecen unos chips-oh, no-.  
La policia finalmente arresta al cirquero, amber y jerry fueron los heroes del dia.

En la base acmetropolis.  
-no le digan a su padre, les dira que todavía son jóvenes y esas cosas, pero yo estoy orgulloso, pero traten de no volver a hacerlo- les explico pato cuando llegaron, los dejo en la cocina para que comieran lo que quisieran como premio, no vio al conejo al llegar, lo cual es raro, por lo general lo encuentra descansando en la sala o entrenando, pero no esta.  
-oye ¿donde esta el viejo?-.  
-esa palabrita- pato decide buscarlo en su habitacion, y ahí lo encuentra en el piso, sudando y agarrandose la cabeza.-¿ace, que te pasa?- .

Una hora despues, una ambulancia llevo a Ace al hospital, pato dejo sus niños con lexi en la base, llevaban mucho tiempo haciendole revisiones al conejo, lo cual no era bueno, en el 2700 habia muchas avances para curar cualquier mal, pero esperaba que ya hubiera salido.  
-señor pato peligro-finalmente llego el doctor.  
-doctor ¿Qué le pasa al conejo?-  
-lamento decirle que el señor ace bunny tiene un.. Tumor en su cerebro, una operación es muy riesgosa, pero usted tiene la decisión de que si la hacemos o no.-resumio el doctor.  
-….son despreciables-


	7. Chapter 7

"ace fue sometido a operación, sobrevivio, tuvo un mes de descanso en cama, y se recupero, pero no era el mismo, se habiha vuelto distante con pato, al principio le parecio extraño, porque antes no se le despegaba, pero ya le habian advertido esto: después de la operación, el docotor le dijo que el tumor provoco una alteracion en el comportamiento del conejo, y después de la operación volveria ser normal, ¿entonces.. Todo ese amor fue culpa del tumor? El conejo no lo amaba y lo obligo a vivir con el todo este tiempo, ¿sera conciente Ace de los ultimos años?.

Ahora lo sabe, tal vez se arrepiente de lo que paso, pero lo evita a el y al tema, tal vez no sabe que decir o como disculparse, si ya no lo ama, deberian separarse. Pero ¿y los niños?, quedarian muy afectados y tal vez confundidos, explicarles sobre la operación de tumor en el cerebro fue difícil porque son pequeños, no esta seguro de que le hayan entendido, se alegraron al ver a su padre sano, pero notaron el distanciamiento y si estan preocupados".

Una mañana, -¡mamá!¡mamá!- amber entra deprisa al cuarto del pato.

-¡eh? ¿Qué pasa?- despierta el pato, su pequeño se sube deprisa, esta muy alterada. -tranquila ¿Qué tienes?-.

-papá se fue-dijo la pequeña a punto de las lagrimas y entregando un papel.

"chicos, perdon por irme sin despedirme, pero decidi hacer un viaje por el mundo, no se preocupen, volvere pronto, les mandare regalos. Papá."

-"mmm, ¿para que me da esto, si es para ellos?, obviamente ni en papel me dirige la palabra" amber se pone a llorar- no llores, aquí dice que pronto volvera, y el siempre cumple, ¿verdad?-.

-sniff.. Si es cierto- pato la abraza, tiene que decirle tambien a jerry, no puede creer que Ace les haya dado ese golpe a los niño.

El enojo solo le duro 1 semana, pronto llego unas cartas y regalos, incluso para el, "lo siento, pato" solo eso decia, pero esta bien, sentia que volvia a los tiempos en que eran amigos, tal vez después arreglen las cosas para terminar bien, pero.. Quiza.. Por fin es libre.

6 meses después

Ace seguia mandando regalos y cartas, pato penso que no volveria, pero se equivoco, Ace regreso, para total felicidad de los chicos y desconcierto del pato peligro.

-bienvenido Ace- saludo pato.

.hola pato, es bueno estar en casa y con la familia- respondio felizmente el conejo, el pato se sorprende de la respuesta, pensaba que llegando se arreglarian para una buena separacion, pero parece que el conejo volvio ser el de antes, de seguro el tumor volvio, debe ir al doctor.

Hospital.

-no, el tumor no volvio, bien por usted señor bunny- dijo el doctor viendo los resultados.

-gracias doc., ahora que volvi tomare vacaciones para pasar tiempo de calidad con mi familia- esto lo dijo abrazndo al pato, que estaba en shock. ¿entonces, que hay de la actitud que tenia después de la operación?.

Saliendo, pato esta muy molesto, Ace se hacia el simpatico, reconoce que esta en sus 5 sentido, pero seguia evitando el tema del origen de su relacion. Solo de pensar, al pato le dio dolor de cabeza, y prefiere no dirigirle la palabra al conejo, quien trata de aligear la tension con chistes, aunque al pato nunca le parecio gracioso su lider.

-oye papa, ¿y era enorme ese ladron?- preguntaba su hija en la sale, ya muy entrada la noche.

-bueno, no tanto como el puños de lata, pero si me dio pelea, pero era como leer una revista, no duro mucho-

-genial- expreso jerry admirando a su padre- que mal que no estuviste hace unos dias, cuando mamá peleo con tres a la vez, y ni siquiera sudo cuando termino con ellos ¿verdad, amber?-.

-es verdad, mamá tambien es genial, quisiera verlos luchando juntos mas seguido- dice la niña muy ilusionada.

-bien, ya es tarde, es hora de irse a dormir, recuerden que mañana lexi los entrenara para ser futuros loonatics, deben estar descansados- . La pareja llevo a sus hijos a sus respectivos cuartos, pato ya esta en el suyo, leyendo el correo que le mando pinkester, como amigo de correo, se sorprende al ver entrar a Ace.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-es mi cuarto tambien- dijo sin mas, se echo a la cama tranquilamente.

Pato se contiene, pero la necesidad de respuestas lo empuja a abrir el pico -uff, ¿oye, Ace..?-

Pero es interrumpido por un repentino abrazo, este acto lo asuste, pero no se teletransporta, Ace lo tiene en sus brazos, ¿que le pasa ahora? ¿acaso la operacio lo dejo transtornado?- lo siento, pato, de verdad lo siento, yo no debi hacerte daño, no queria hacerte daño, pero me domino un fuerte capricho de tenerte a mi lado, para mi , solo para mi, pero el obligarte la primera vez y el chantaje para que te casaras conmigo fue culpa de tumor, pero si te amo, por favor, no quiero separarme de ti, estos meses sin ti fueron agonizantes, por favor- ace abrazo a pato como temiendo que al soltarlo, lo perderia para siempre.

-… eres depreciable- fue lo unico que dijo el pato, sin creer su suerte.

-gracias- dijo el conejo abrazando a su pareja.

Al dia siguiente: -¿un cheque?-.

-por el libro que le ayude a escribir a pinkester, se esta vendiendo muy bien- dice el pato mientras el sol entra por la ventana y alumbra su oscuro cuerpo desnudo. Ace se le queda viendo, cuando pato nota su mirada se escandaliza. ¡ah no!, olvidalo conejo, no me dejaste dormir, ¡ni lo intentes!- pero el conejo y estaba encima de el, pero..

-¡mamá!¡mamá!, ¡Se hizo tarde! ¿Dónde esta mi ropa?- gritaba jerry mientras golpeaba la puerta del cuarto de sus padres.

-¡mamá! ¡el almuerzo!, rapido, se hace tarde- tambien gritaba amber.

-lo siento conejo- se burlo el pato, ante la cara de decepción de ace.

fin


End file.
